Anyway The Wind Blows
by MG12CSI16
Summary: A series of interconnected one shots that tell the story of Deeks and Kensi's life together as they battle their inner demons and the growing feelings they have for each other.
1. The First Date

This is my first NCIS: Los Angeles story. Densi. :)

I own nothing.

* * *

**Anyway The Wind Blows**

"Come on Kensi, it's one drink. Take a chance for once, live a little!" Deeks was pushing her buttons a little at a time. The smirk on his face let her know that he was out to get her.

"Fine, Deeks. Fine. I will go have a drink with you." Kensi brought herself to her feet and threw her brown leather bag over her shoulder. All day Deeks had asked her the same question over and over again. He wanted to go on a date. Although he wouldn't admit it was a date Kensi Blye knew better.

"I'll see you at seven!" he called from his desk, feet propped up and hands folded behind his head.

"Ah Mr. Deeks, I see you have finally managed to talk Ms. Blye into going on that date." the voice behind him made him jump, placing his feet back on the floor quickly.

"It's not a date Hetty." he mumbled, eyes covered by his shaggy blonde curls. She patted his shoulder affectionately before shuffling to her desk.

"If you say so Mr. Deeks." Seven o'clock found Deeks standing outside Kensi's house tapping a beat on the door.

* * *

"I said I'm coming." a voice growled from the other side. The door swung open, revealing Kensi dressed in a flowing white tank top and dark jeans. Her brunette curls fell over her shoulders and down her back, framing her face.

"You look nice Kens." Deeks commented, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks." He could see the blush creeping onto her cheeks as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"So my lady, are you ready to go?" he held and arm out and she hesitantly looped her own through it.

"Where exactly are we going Deeks?"

"It wouldn't be any fun if I just told you, now would it?"

"You expect me to go into a place called Glitter? Deeks it's probably a strip club!" Kensi threw her hands up in exasperation, glaring in Deeks direction.

"Calm down it's not a strip club. Not all of it at least." he added, cringing when her icy glare came back to him.

"Well that's just great Deeks. Our first date is going to be in a stripper bar."

"Woah lady, when did this turn into a date?" Kensi froze, what the hell did she just do?

"I know this isn't a date, I was just trying to amuse you." she snapped, throwing her door open. He followed her into the crowd gathered outside, taking her hand and leading her to the front.

"Deeks there's a line, you can't do this." he laughed loudly, patting her arm.

"My dear, _you_ might not be able to do this, but I've had many identities over the years. You'd be surprised with what I can get away with." Kensi rolled her eyes and followed him to a large man at the front of the line. When he saw Deeks he smiled broadly and called in a booming voice.

"Nicky my man. It's been a while since I seen you around here." Deeks shook the mans outstretched hand and pulled Kensi closer to him.

"it's good to see you Tommy. I'm just taking my lady here out for some fun tonight. It's our first date." he added with a wink. Kensi pursed her lips and sharply elbowed Deeks in the abdomen.

"Ow!" he rubbed the sore spot with his free hand before gesturing towards the door.

"You mind if we head inside Tom. She's getting pretty restless out here." he said with a nod towards Kensi. The larger man gave a husky laugh and pushed the door open for them.

"Go ahead. And don't be such a stranger next time." he called.

Inside the music was thumping loudly, girls dressed in short skirts and leather shirts decorated the table tops. Kensi grimaced and elbowed Deeks again.

"This place is disgusting." she huffed, following him to a table that seemed unoccupied.

"Hey, you said I could pick the place." Kensi balled her hands into fists.

"I said to pick somewhere we could get a drink, not have someone else's ass shaken in our face all night." The grin on his face irritated her even further as she placed the order for her drink.

"I should have known you were a beer girl." Deeks commented as the bar maid left them alone once more.

"And how's that?" she asked, cracking open a peanut an popping it into her mouth.

"Um, well." he began nervously, tapping his fingers on the metal table top.

"Yes?" she pushed, enjoying the panicked look he now wore.

"I guess it's because you're not like normal girls." Kensi dropped the peanut she had been holding.

"Excuse me?" she demanded, leaning closer to him. Deeks swore he could see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"Come on Kens you know I didn't mean it that way." damn, this hole was getting deeper with every word.

"Then what did you mean?" she demanded. Deeks took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes.

"What I meant was, you're different than most girls. You can kick a grown mans ass, you're good with a gun and you just don't seem like the type of girl that drinks those fruity things."

"I'm not." she stated, sipping her beer with new found dignity.

"I didn't think so."

* * *

"So, pretty good for a first date right?" Deeks was teasing her again, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Eh, wasn't bad. I've had better though." she sniffed.

"Yeah but not with me. What's your type anyways?"

"My what?" she asked, stumbling slightly.

"Type. What's your type?" she thought for a moment, putting a finger on her chin.

"My type," she began, "is someone tall, good looking for sure. Nice hair is also a plus."

"So basically, you've been waiting for me all your life." he finished. Kensi laughed out loud, clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Um no, deffinately not."

"Ouch. That burns Kens."

"Sorry." she giggled. They stopped outside of her house, his arm dropping from her waist. The end of the contact disappointed her slightly. She shrugged the feeling off and turned to him.

"Do you wanna come up?" she asked. The shock on his face was clearly evident as he stood there with his mouth agape.

"Sorry, maybe next time then." she said with disappointment when he didn't answer.

"No, no! I want to come up. Please." he exclaimed, realizing his mistake. A small smile crept onto Kensi's face as she led him inside. She flipped the light on and tossed her purse onto the table.

"You want a beer?" she called. Returning with two cold bottles in her hand.

"Thanks." he said, flopping onto her couch.

"Please, make yourself at home." she said sarcastically, taking a seat beside him. They sat and watched Kensi's television, paying little attention to the sitcom flashing on the screen.

"Kensi, can I ask you something?" Deeks asked quietly, picking at the label on his bottle.

"Hmmm?"

"What was your dad like?" Kensi's eyes flashed and her head snapped up.

"Why?" she said in almost a growl. Deeks responded by pointing to the picture on the entertainment center. It was of her, a little girl with pigtails and two missing front teeth and her father, his hair still dark and curly.

Relaxing slightly she rested her feet in Deeks lap and finished her beer in one last swig.

"He was one of the smartest people I knew. It amazed me all the different things he knew about. He was caring and sweet." her voice cracked on the last word as she furiously tried to blink back tears. Deeks pulled her into his lap and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Thank you for telling me about him. He sounded like a great person." She sniffled slightly and smiled.

"He was. You remind me of him, you know." Deeks raised an eyebrow leaned back, letting Kensi's head rest against his chest.

"And how's that?" he asked, lips brushing against her hair.

"You're caring and brave. You speak your mind and you're impossibly stubborn." they both laughed, their bodies melting into each other ever so slowly.

Sleep slowly took over as Deeks felt Kensi's body grow heavy atop his own. Looking down he saw her eyes were shut and her breathing had become shallow and even. Pulling a blanket off the back of her couch he covered the both of them, pressing a tender kiss to her temple.

"Goodnight Fern."


	2. Letting Him In

Hey guys, I've decided that this story will chronicle Deeks and Kensi's lives after that first "date." The rating may vary depending on the chapter, so be warned this chapter is rated T, maybe M depending on your view.

Thank you for the reviews and alerts, keep them coming please. :)

* * *

**Anyway The Wind Blows**

Sunlight streamed into the impossibly tiny bedroom where a man and a woman lay in bed together. His arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, her soft bare skin beneath his fingertips.

She stirred slightly and lifted her head, soft unruly curls falling into her face. Carefully she squirmed out of his grasp and pulled his oversized tshirt over her head. She padded quietly across the wooden floor and went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and allowed herself to smile.

Still wrapped in the silk sheets of his bed Deeks lifted his head up and ran a hand through his hair a few times. He reached over, expecting to feel the heat of her body under his hand. When he hit nothing but the sheet a surge of panic swept through him.

"Kensi?" he warily stood up and walked towards the bathroom where he could hear the faint sound of his shower.

"Kensi," he called again. He could hear a soft hum coming from behind the curtain and smiled when he realized Kensi was singing. Peeling the shirt off his body he pulled back the curtain and stepped in behind her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." she teased as suds ran down her body. She turned around and he saw the smirk playin on her lips.

He reached forward and pulled her soaked body flush against his. Pushing them both under the water he let his lips smash into hers. Kensis hands traveled up and down his body, smoothing over his chest before down towards his abs.

In an instant she found herself pushed up against the tile wall as a moan escaped her lips. Deeks lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. Kensi groaned as he slipped inside of her, his hips grinding against her own.

"Deeks." she whispered in his ear. She buried her face into his neck as her fingernails dug into the skin of his shoulders.

She began matching his speed, eliciting a groan from him as her walls tightened around him. A final forceful thrust sent them both over the edge and Kensi allowed herself to call his name.

Deeks reached out and placed a hand against the wall to support himself while he tried to catch his breath. They held onto eachother tightly, as if their bodies were sources of oxygen. Carefully Deeks places Kensi back on the floor, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She placed a few feathery kisses on his neck before she opened the curtain and slipped out. Deeks finished his shower alone, allowing the scaulding water to relax his aching muscles.

Freshly dressed and hair combed he walked into his kitchen greeted by the smell of coffee. Walking up behind Kensi he wrapped her in a hug and kissed the back of her neck.

"You smell nice." he mused, breathing in the scent of her hair and skin. He could hear her giggle, her body vibrating against his.

"Want some coffee?" she asked abruptly, ending contact as she walked towards the machine. Deeks could only sigh as he followed her, leaning against the counter.

"What's the matter Kens?" he asked her, tapping his fingers while he watched for her reaction. Her hand froze, lingering in front of the steaming pot before falling at her side again.

"Nothings wrong Deeks." the words were barely a whisper, telling a story that seemed to contradict the one playing in her eyes. Exhaling sharply Deeks stood up straight and walked a little closer to her, entangling his fingers in hers.

"Kens, you do this every time I try to get closer. You push me away and act like nothing ever happened." he swallowed before his eyes became serious.

"Are you ashamed of me?" he pronounced each word slowly, relaxing slightly when he saw the panic spread across her face.

"No Deeks." she started sputtering, releasing the grip on his hand.

"How could you think that." she accused, backing away from him.

"Because that's the message you send everytime we make love, eveytime I try to get close. You're making it pretty damn hard to be around you Kensi." he paused and ruffled his nearly dry hair.

"Kensi, look at me." hesitantly she looked up an met his soft expression. He was in front of her now, a finger guiding her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong." he whispered. After a tear began it's descent down her pale cheek she cleared her throat and spoke in a cracked voice.

"I don't deserve this." she said through a sniffle.

"I don't deserve someoneike you, who's willing to spend time with me and make me laugh the way you do." she laughed bitterly and began pacing in front of him.

"Life's delt me some pretty shitty cards Deeks, in case you haven't noticed. My mother left, my father was killed, I watched my partner die and I couldn't even save him.." Deeks just stood in front of her, frozen on his spot. The sight in front of him was scaring him and for once he had no clue what to do. For the first time in two years, he was watching Kensi Blye cry.

The sobs were racking her body, her arms wrapped around herself tightly. When he opened his arms to her she quickly fell into the embrace pressing closer to him.

"Shh, Kens it's ok." he whispered over an over again, stroking her hair as he rocked them back and forth in the middle of his kitchen. Kensi's body finally relaxed as she lifted her head from his shoulder. Her fingers brushed over the damp spot she left on his shirt.

"Kensi," Deeks tried again, gentler than before.

"Who told you that you didn't deserve me? Huh?" the question was me with silence.

"That's what I thought. You don't have to be afraid of losing me, because I won't let it happen. I'm going to be with you until you force me away. Just because you lost your father and Dom, doesn't mean you'll lose me." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and walked back into his bedroom, leaving a bewildered Kensi standing in the kitchen alone.

_You don't have to be afraid of losing me_


	3. You Owe Me

Thanks for the reviews/alerts. This chapter is short but I tried throwing a little humor in to make up for the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Anyway The Wind Blows**

Kensi scrambled to collect her things, nudging a half asleep Deeks to his feet.

"Hurry up, we'll be late. Someone might see us!" she barked, nudging him even harder this time.

"Alright, alright. Let's go." He stretched and threw open the door, descending down the concrete steps. Kensi locked the door behind her, growling when she turned around and saw Deeks waving to her from the drivers seat with a goofy grin on his face.

"I hate when you do that." she complained after she got in and buckled her seat belt.

"Ah, but you still love me." he joked, patting her knee, his hand lingering while he drove with his free hand.

"When do you think we should tell the team about us?" Kensi grimaced and stared out her window. She was not looking forward to that moment at all.

"Maybe we don't have to tell them. They'd probably never suspect a thing." she said hopefully.

"Nice try Kens, but we have to tell them."

"Fine, but not now. I'm not in the mood for jokes today." Deeks chuckled and squeezed her knee a little harder.

"We don't have to do it today." she sighed in relief and placed her hand on top of his.

"Thank God."

"You worry too much, you know. I think they would be happy for us."

"I'm sure they would too, but do you know how much they would tease me?" Deeks turned into the parking lot and killed the engine.

"Alot, but since when do you let that bug you?" he asked.

"Since I spent years trying to prove myself to them. They see me as a professional and I don't want to ruin that." Deeks looked at her with a bewildered expression.

"Kensi, those two are your best friends. They're not gonna think any less of you just because you're in a relationship!" Kensi's eyes were cast downward while she twiddled her thumbs.

"Maybe, but they'll still make jokes." she argued.

"Yeah, and you can kick their asses just as well." she giggled a little and reached over to stroke his cheek.

"Let's get inside before it gets crowded."

* * *

"You know G, I don't think you appreciate our partnership." Callen snorted an rolled his eyes.

"Please Sam, enough with the drama queen act. You know sometimes I think-"

"Shhh!" Sam cut him off mid sentence.

"Ya know that qualifies as rude in most places."

"Hush G. Look." Sam pulled him behind a jeep in the parking lot and pointed somewhere in the distance.

"I don't see, oh." Callens eyes bulged as he caught sight of Kensi, her arms wrapped around Deeks neck while a kiss was placed on his lips.

"Woah, do you think she knows what she's doing?" Callen asked, pulling his phone out and snapping a picture. Sam sat back on his haunches and watched on.

"Oh I know she knows what she's doing. Deeks is one lucky bastard." Callen nodded, eyes lighting up with pleasure.

"Hey Sam," Sam noted Callens expression and groaned inwardly.

"Yeah G, I know." he pulled out his wallet and handed Callen a one hundred dollar bill.

"Thank you Sam. Now, let's go greet our pretty little love birds." Sam cackled as he got up and followed Callen across the parking lot. Creeping up behind the couple, Callen exchanged glances with Sam before loudly clearing his throat.

"You know, I think there's a section about this in the handbook." he commented, casually leaning against Deeks jeep.

Kensi whipped around, cheeks turning a furious shade of red. Deeks bowed his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well sweetheart, looks like we aren't waiting to tell them." Kensi retaliated with an elbow to Deeks' ribs.

"Ow!"


	4. Home Sweet Home

Thank you for the alerts and favorites, you guys are awesome. You know what else is awesome? Reviews! Just sayin'. :)

* * *

**Anyway The Wind Blows **

Sunlight poured into the Kensi's small bedroom, her pale skin shinning as it flowed over her. Her bare skin was exposed to Deeks, who took great pleasure in running his hands over the contours of her body, feeling every curve and scar, listening to the stories they told.

She rolled over and flashed a sleepy smile, hair mused and sticking up. He chuckled lightly and wrapped and arm around her slender waist, pulling her closer. She snuggled closer, feeling the heat of his body mesh with hers.

"So, how about your house tonight," she purred, stroking his cheek with her fingers. "I could use a change of scenery." He nibbled on her ear, admiring the soft moan that came from her parted lips.

"I was thinking the same thing." he rolled over and rummaged through the drawer in the bedside table. He pulled out a crinkled piece of paper and handed it to her. Warily she took it and smoothed out some of the creases. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she read, whispering the words outloud as she did.

"Deeks, this is an appointment to look at that apartment we saw last week." she said, telling him what he already knew.

"Yes it is Oh Great One. I thought," he said between the soft kisses he was trailing down her neck, "we could check it out. If you're up to it." he finished. When Kensi's eyes lit up he couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across his face.

"What do you think?" he asked, propping himself up in his elbow. She put the paper down and pulled him into a hug.

"I think it's a great idea." She kissed his cheek before swinging her legs over the bed and pulling on one of his T-shirts, disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

"Oh my god," Kensi breathed, stepping onto the balcony that overlooked the ocean. The white satin curtains flapped in the breeze behind her as she gripped onto the railing. She craned her neck as she admired the city spread out below them.

"Deeks come look at this." she called. He came out and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his face into her hair.

"It's beautiful." he agreed, lacing his fingers through hers. "you may need to step your game up." he joked. She turned her head to shoot him a glare that only made him laugh. The Realtor stepped out beside them, her overly excited smile still plastered on her face.

"So, do you think we should tell her?" she asked. Kensi pulled out of Deeks grasp and looked at the two of them, eyebrows raised.

"Tell me what?" she asked, hesitating slightly. Deeks just looked from her to the Realtor, letting her sweat a little more.

"This," he finally gestured to the apartment," is ours." Kensi's jaw dropped and a small gasp was heard.

"All this is ours?" she asked, unconvinced that the whole thing was already theirs. Deeks nodded and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I made the final payment two days ago. We can move in any time." she looked at the woman beside them who nodded her head, excusing herself back inside.

"I can't believe this is all ours," she repeated, running her fingers through her curls. She stopped suddenly and looked at him seriously.

"What would you have done if I didn't want to look?" she asked, admiring the leap of faith he had taken, all to make her happy. Deeks shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Honestly, I didn't even consider it." he confessed awkwardly. Kensi could only laugh as she pressed her lips to his, hands tangling in his blonde hair.

"I love you," she said, pulling back and burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too princess," he said into her hair, holding her to him tightly. The sound of crashing waves filled their ears as they clung to each others bodies, the smell of the saltwater tickling his nose as he realized this was his new home. No, it wasn't his home, it was _their _home.


	5. Marry Me

Thank you for adding me and my story, it means a lot! Once again not very long, but hopefully you enjoy it. :)

* * *

**Anyway The Wind Blows**

Deeks was rushing around the kitchen, muttering under his breath when the oven timer began to ding. Everything had to be perfect. It was his one year anniversary with Kensi, one year since he had finally won over her heart.

He was taking a risk, making a big deal out of something like this. To most people it was a time to celebrate but Kensi thought it was silly. She told him it was a waste of money to buy epensive things and cook big meals.

But to Deeks it only seemed fair to give Kensi something amazing, an anniversary worth remembering. So he had their dining table decorated with candles atop a white table cloth, a boquet of flowers in the middle.

He had cooked dinner with a few tips from Nell and Hetty. The path to their bedroom was littered with rose petals, leading all the way to their bed. He put the final dish on the table just as he heard the front door open. Kensi appeared in the door way, her mouth hanging open.

"Deeks, what is all this?" she asked, approaching the table with admiration. Deeks pulled her into his arms and kissed her warmly.

"Happy anniversary." She giggled into his chest as a kiss was pressed to her jaw. Taking her hand he led her to her seat, pulling back her chair and letting her sit.

"You didn't cook this did you?" she asked. She was eyeing the meal suspiciously,eyebrows raised.

"As a matter of fact I did." He huffed, taking his seat across from her. She threw him an impish grin and picked up her fork, putting the first bite in her mouth.

"Not bad," she teased, taking another forkful. He smiled and began clearing his own plate, anxious to make his way to the bedroom.

When they both finished Deeks stood, tossing his napkin on the table. With a wink he disappeared down the hallway, leaving Kensi in the kitchen. Confused, she followed him, stopping when she saw the roses. Smiling to herself she followed the path, gasping when she entered the bedroom. Deeks was knealing in front of the bed in a pile of roses, a black velvet box resting in the palm of his hand.

"Marty," she warned, inching closer to him. She dropped to her knees, looking him in the eyes. He grinned and flipped the lid off the box. Inside a simple diamond ring was nestled in some tissue paper, the jewel sparkling in the light.

"Kensi," he began, taking her hand in his free one, "meeting you was chance, but falling in love with you was something I had no control over. You're strong and beautiful and I care about you more than anything in this world. I've been lucky enought to spend this last amazing year with you and I would be honored to spend even more." He paused, wiping the stray tear from her cheek and brushing a curl back.

"Will you marry me Kensi?" At first she was silent, staring at the ring in his hand, but she eventually felt herself nod, laughing uncontrollably.

"Yes," she choked out, springing forward and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes." Relieved Deeks hugged her back, an array of kisses brushed along her neck and collar bone. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger, watching her admire it in the light.

"It's beautiful," she murmered. He smiled and pulled her onto his lap, breathing in the sweet scent of her skin.

"I love you Kensi," He whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her neck. She turned her head and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you too," They slowly made thier way into bed, ridding eachother of their clothes and making love slowly. His hands ran up and down her torso, the feling if her nails in his skin encouraging him.

When they finished he collapsed beside her, pulling her against his chest. She listened to his heart beat, the smell of sex weighing heavy in the air. She fell asleep with her arm draped over his torso, her hair falling over her face. Brushing it back he planted a kiss on her forehead, holding her tightly as he too was claimed by sleep.


	6. Here Comes The Bride

**Anyway The Wind Blows**

In all her life Kensi Blye had never been nervous. Until today. With her flowing white gown clinging to her curves and her chestnut curls flowing down her back people stared at her with admiration as she walked down the aisle of the church. She was marrying her best friend today, the one person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

She was happy to say the least but she couldn't hide the pang of sadness knowing her father wouldn't be waking her down the aisle. She had found her self finally breaking down earlier that week and when Callen found out he jumped at the opportunity. Now she was clinging tightly to his arm and her cheeks burned bright red as she felt everyone's eyes on her. Callen noted the terrified look on her face and couldn't pass up the opportunity to lighten the mood.

"Is the great Kensi Blye nervous?" he joked as they passed by Hetty, who waved at them from her spot on the pew. Next to her was Kensi's mother, already in tears as she watched her daughter in her gown walk towards the man who would soon be her husband.

"A little," she admitted sheepishly, Callen's voice pulling her back to reality. He chuckled and stopped as they reached the end of the aisle.

"This is where you get off," he said, kissing her cheek. Kensi fought to swallow the lump building in her throat and the tears clinging to her lashes.

"Congratulations Kensi. I'm happy for you. We all are." She smiled and released her grip on his arm and he went and took his spot next to Sam who winked at her as she let out a breathless laugh. Kensi turned to look at Deeks, dressed in a black tux and his shaggy hair still falling into his eyes. He was bursting with pride as she came to stand beside him, their fingers lacing together.

She tried her best to listen to the minister, but her mind was racing as well as her heart. She heard him say something else but the words sounded garbled. The only thing that brought her attention back was the sound of Deeks, who had turned towards her and took both of her hands in his own. His blue eyes were shining and she swore she could see tears gathering there.

"Kensi," he began, "Meeting you was a blessing that I wouldn't change for anything. Over the years you have taught me what it means to be a better person as well as a better agent and I can't thank you enough. I didn't plan on falling in love with you but when I did I realized that I had never wanted anything more in my entire life. I love you Kens." All eyes fell on Kensi and she knew it was her turn to speak.

"Marty, even though we didn't get off to the best start, I'm so thankful that you came into my life. You have shown me what trust really is and there's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Knowing that I get to come home to you everyday makes me incredibly happy and I want to thank you for being in my life when I needed it the most. I love you."

Kensi cleared her throat as she finished and looked past Deeks at Callen, who gave her a smile and a thumbs up. Sam then stepped forward with two gold rings and gave one to each Kensi and Deeks as the minister spoke once more.

When he finished speaking Deeks took Kensi's hand and carefully slid the gold band onto her waiting finger. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and immediately wiped it away. She took the other ring and did the same, smiling widely at Deeks before he pulled her closer and their lips brushed against each others. They could hear the cheers around them but the sound was muffled, they were lost in their own world as they stood in each others arms.

Finally they walked hand and hand back down the aisle, bound together for the rest of their lives and Kensi realized she had never been happier.

.

.

.

It was early in the morning as they lay in bed together, packed suitcases sitting by the door and two airplane tickets resting on the dresser beside them. Deeks' arms were wrapped around Kensi's waist while she rested her head on his chest.

"Are you excited?" she asked, tilting her head up to look at him.

He grinned and nodded his head. "Yeah. Are you ready to learn how to surf?"

"Mhm, I'm just glad we get some alone time." she purred, reaching up to place a sweet kiss on his lips. He smirked as she straddled his lap and kissed him again. He sat up with her still in his lap and brushed back her hair.

"I love you Kensi." He heard her throaty laugh and her lips brushed against his ear.

"I love you too Marty."

* * *

**A/N: OK, so I apologize a million times for the delay. I honestly don't have an excuse I just haven't really thought about writing for this story in a while, which sounds really bad but hey, at least I'm being honest with you. Any-hoo thank you guys so much for all the kind words and favorites and subs, you guys really make my day! Also, I can promise the next chapter will not take as long to update! **


	7. Positive

**Anyway The Wind Blows**

Kensi sucked in a shaky breath as she sat on the cold tile floor, the sweat slowly trickling down her face and her chest heaving. She did her best to bite back the wave of nausea that had suddenly washed over her, the reason she was hugging her toilet and groaning in desperation. She went through a list of things in her mind that could have made her sick, but the results her unhelpful and she groaned once more.

Standing up she looked at her reflection in the mirror, her ashy skin covered in a slick layer of sweat and her hair frizzy and tied in a knot at the base of her neck. She sighed and pulled the drawer open, digging around for her brush. Her fingers momentarily touched something smooth and she pulled out a box of unopened tampons.

At first she thought nothing of it, but as she continued to stare at the box the gears in her head began to turn. She dropped the box on the sink and a hand flew to her mouth as she stifled a gasp. She ran to the bedroom and wobbly legs, finding the small calendar she kept beside her bed and flipped it back to the last month, her worst fear suddenly confirmed.

She was late.

How had she not noticed? She remembered blaming it on the stress of her job, pushing the thought to the back of her mind. As the thought hit her full force she dropped the calendar and sat on the bed, dropping her head in her hands and trying to catch her breath. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be. She wasn't mother material; she had decided a long time ago that kids were not for her. It wasn't fair to bring a child into the world when you could barely manage to keep yourself together. She had too many problems that she refused to subject a child too.

Deciding she needed to be absolutely sure Kensi went back to the bathroom and pulled a box from the back of the cabinet, staring at it as if it were poisonous. She kept them just in case, so she could be sure before deciding her life was over. She pulled the white stick out and did as the directions said her stomach churning as she placed the cap back on and waited.

It was arguably the longest three minutes of her life, and as if it weren't obvious already, Kensi was not a patient person. She paced desperately until she heard the chime of her alarm, practically running to the sink. The test was face down; she didn't want to know right away, mostly because she wasn't sure if she could handle the answer, but she knew she had to find out.

With shaky hands she picked up the stick, holding it tightly and sucking in a desperate breath. Closing her eyes she flipped it over before glancing down and feeling as if all the oxygen had left the room. The purple plus sign was staring up at her, taunting her it seemed and she couldn't control the tears that suddenly burned her eyes and snaked past her lashes. She kept a firm grip on the test and sank to the floor, leaning against the sink as the sobs tore from her throat.

When she felt like she had no more tears she looked at the test again, hoping that just maybe she had read it wrong, but the little plus was still there and Kensi knew there was no going back. She may not want this baby but she knew she had no choice, even if she was willing to give it up there was no way Deeks would agree. Oh God, Deeks. A fresh wave of nausea hit her and she scrambled to the toilet, retching violently.

Wiping a hand over her mouth she stood up, freezing when she heard the sound of the front door opening. She had completely lost track of time, not realizing that Deeks was supposed to be home twenty minutes ago. Kensi snatched the stick up and shove it in her back pocket before grabbing the mouthwash and gargled a mouthful. She checked herself in the mirror once more and then moved out to the hallway to greet her husband. He smiled at her widely and she reached out to hug him, his blonde curls tickling her cheek.

"Feeling any better?" he asked, tossing his keys aside and moving to the fridge. Kensi swallowed thickly, her throat dry all of a sudden.

"A little.." she said quietly. She hoped he wouldn't see right through her, he always had a way of doing it and it drove her insane.

Through sips of water he asked her, "You sure? You still look pretty pale." He reached out to touch her forehead with his hand and she caught a whiff of his aftershave. Normally she loved the smell, but this time it made her practically gag and when she pulled away from him Deeks gave her a confused look. She pressed a hand over her mouth and swallowed back the feeling. Looking at him seriously she grabbed his hand and led him to the couch.

"We need to talk," she said. He didn't speak but she could see the questioning look in his eyes and the tension in his muscles. He sat down and waited for Kensi to speak, watching as she pulled something from her pocket and handed it to him. He took it and at first he didn't understand, but when he saw the little plus looking at him he understood.

"This.. You're?" biting her bottom lip Kensi nodded, waiting for the initial shock to wear off.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, looking at the floor, "I'm sorry.." Deeks' head immediately snapped up at her words, the stick now on the coffee table. He grabbed Kensi's shoulders and brought her towards him, gentle enough that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Sorry? Kens what on earth could you be sorry for?" shaking her head Kensi opened her mouth but all that emerged was a sob. Pulling her into his arms Deeks rubbed her back and whispered in her ear, his heart breaking as she continued crying.

He knew how she felt about kids, but he also knew that she could be a great mother if given the opportunity. He pulled her back so he could see her face, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

"Hey, look at me. There's nothing to be sorry about, alright?" Kensi managed a nod as she wiped at her eyes.

"I know we never really discussed this but I know you will be an amazing mother and we can do anything together. Not to mention our child will be one of the most well protected kids on the block." This earned him a giggle, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

For a moment the two sat side by side as they organized their thoughts and Deeks couldn't help it as his eyes drifted to his wife's flat stomach. Carefully he reached out a hand and lifted the fabric of her tank top. Her eyes widened but she didn't stop him as he placed a hand on her warm skin, his thumb stroking it gently.

"So there's really a baby in there?" he asked in sudden awe, looking up and catching her smile. Kensi nodded, laying her hand on top of his and squeezing gently. He smiled and leaned down, pressing his cheek to her stomach and whispering.

"Hi baby, I'm your daddy. I'm gonna do everything I can to keep you safe and I'll love you no matter what you decide to do, I promise. Your mommy loves you too, it just might take her a while to warm up to you being in there." Kensi smiled and ran her fingers through his golden curls, maybe a baby wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

WOAH, it has been waaaaaaay too long since an update and I apologize a million times! I promise the next update won't take anywhere near as long to get here. And as for this chapter, everyone could use a little bit of fluff in their life!


	8. Pictures and Paper Gowns

**Anyway The Wind Blows**

Sitting in the hard plastic chair in her new doctor's office Kensi looked around warily. Deeks was seated beside her reading a magazine completely unaware of how nervous she was. She tapped her foot restlessly on the floor, staring at the white wall in front of her. It was the day of their first ultrasound, the first look they would get of their baby. _God, a baby. _She thought, shaking her head at the thought of her and Deeks becoming parents to a tiny human being that would rely on them for the rest of their lives.

As she fidgeted in her chair once more Deeks lowered the magazine and smiled at her sympathetically, grasping her hand tightly in his. She seemed to relax a little under his touch but her mismatched eyes gave her away.

"Relax Kens, everything's fine. You're fine, the baby's fine, we're all fine." He whispered the words soothingly in her ear and Kensi nodded, trying hard to convince herself that he was right. She squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"I know, just a little nervous I guess." He smiled in understanding and turned his attention back to his reading material, letting the room lapse into silence once more. After what seemed like an eternity later the door opened and a small boy walked in, his mother trailing behind him. Her stomach was slightly rounded, her grey t-shirt stretching slightly.

Kensi's hand instinctively flew to her own flat stomach and she wondered silently how long it would take until she began showing. Or more like how much longer she would be able to hide it. She was pulled from the thought when she felt something poke her arm and she looked down the see the little boy standing in front of her with wide blue eyes that reminded her a bit of Deeks'.

"Are you having a baby like mommy?" he asked, eyeing her stomach suspiciously, "You don't look like you are". Kensi mutely nodded at him and managed a small smile before the woman rushed over and scooped the child into her arms.

"I'm sorry about that, he's so curious," the woman apologized; worried her son may have overstepped a boundary. To her it was obvious that it was Kensi's first baby and the look of absolute fear was something she remembered feeling the first time too.

Giving the woman a smile and a dismissive wave she spoke quietly," It's alright." The woman sighed in relief and apologized once more before returning to her chair across the room. Just as Kensi was about to whisper something to Deeks her name was called by a young nurse who appeared in the doorway.

"Kensi?" she asked, offering a cheery smile. Kensi stood up stiffly, feeling Deeks' hand on the small of her back as they walked down the long hall and into a room.

"Can you step on the scale please?" the nurse, Jamie asked. Kensi obeyed and watched as the scale was adjusted and Jamie jotted it down on her form.

"And can you give me your best estimate as to the time of conception?" racking her brain for the answer she bit her lip when she realized she wasn't sure at all.

"I don't know," she murmured, looking slightly embarrassed. Jamie patted her knee and wrote something else down before smiling.

"Don't worry about it; we'll be able to tell when we start the ultrasound." As she turned to retrieve a syringe Kensi spoke up.

"Is there any chance that this isn't pregnancy?" Jamie exhaled and by the look in her eyes Kensi could tell the answer wasn't what she was looking for.

"It's always a possibility, but with symptoms like this that possibility is very small." Kensi didn't even wince when the needle was stuck in her arm.

After the basic procedures were done and the vial of blood was taken Kensi was handed a paper gown and headed into the tiny bathroom to change while they waited for results. When she stepped out minutes later Deeks whistled from his chair.

"Well don't you look mighty fine," he teased, earning himself a glare that quickly melted when a soft knock sounded. The doctor walked in and introduced herself, her soft voice and warm touch oddly comforting to Kensi as she shook her hand.

"So we ran your blood work and you are definitely pregnant." Even though she wasn't surprised she couldn't help but feel the urge to cry. Deeks was standing beside her now, watching the tears slowly build up in her eyes.

"Alright you two, if you'll wait just a moment our ultrasound tech will be in to show you your baby." As soon as the door closed she melted into her husband's arms, letting hot tears stain his shirt as he tried desperately to soothe her.

He knew she was less than thrilled to have a baby but he also knew she would be the best mother she could be, and he the best father. Thankfully the crying didn't last long and Kensi managed to compose herself before another knock sounded and the tech walked in.

"Hi, I'm Tracy your ultrasound technician. Are you two ready to take look at your baby?" they both nodded and Kensi pulled up her gown to show her stomach, shivering when the cold gel came into contact with her skin.

"Sorry," Tracy apologized, pulling out the wand and pressing it against Kensi's skin, moving it around until she let out a satisfied laugh. She turned the monitor towards them and pointed to something in the middle of the screen that seemed to resemble a blob. When Kensi saw it she couldn't help but gasp.

"What's that?" Deeks asked, straining to see what all the fuss was about. He felt Kensi grip his hand tightly, pointing at the screen with new-found excitement that made his heart swell.

"You don't see it? Look, right there." She pointed at the little blob and beamed at him, crushing his worries that she would react badly to this whole thing.

"That's our baby?" When both Tracy and Kensi nodded he smiled widely, staring at the image in awe.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" as soon as they both said yes Tracy adjusted a few things and the room was suddenly filled with a _whirring _sound.

Deeks pressed a kiss to Kensi's soft curls, feeling tears burn the back of his eyes as he listened to his child's heartbeat and stared at the image in front of him. It seemed so surreal for him to have a normal life with a wife and kids. He was thankful Kensi had agreed to spend the rest of her life with him and he knew he wouldn't want this with anyone else.

As they wrapped up the appointment and Kensi changed back into her clothes their doctor came back in and handed them an envelope full of pictures and a prescription for several prenatal vitamins and supplements Kensi would need. As it turned out she was about ten weeks along, meaning their baby would be due in August.

As they walked out of the office Deeks laced his fingers through Kensi's, relieved to see the smile on her face.

"See, it wasn't that bad was it?' he asked, nudging her slightly. She shrugged her shoulders and laughed as he pulled her closer and captured her lips in a kiss, holding the envelope with the pictures tightly.

"I guess not," she mumbled, getting in the car and buckling her seatbelt. Before he started the car he leaned over and rubbed her belly affectionately.

"Tell her it wasn't so bad Marty Jr. Maybe she'll listen to you." Swatting his hand away she fixed him with a stern look.

"We are _not_ naming this baby Marty Jr." Deeks grinned and patted her knee.

"We'll see."


	9. Secrets and Jelly Donuts

I'm really glad you guys are loving the story so far, it's so much fun to write! I decided to spend a little bit of time on the pregnancy, highlighting a few of the bigger milestones and a few of the cute moments involved. I would love to hear from you all about whether they should find out the sex of the baby and if so what it should be. Name suggestions would be great too!

* * *

**Anyway The Wind Blows**

Walking into OPS just a few days after their first ultrasound Kensi and Deeks were pretty uncomfortable. Kensi knew (although she did not want to admit it,) that the best thing they could do right now was break the news to Hetty and eventually the rest of the team. Deeks had the pictures shoved in his wallet, and occasionally Kensi would catch him sneaking glances at them with a smile on his face.

Ever since the appointment and Kensi's surprising reaction the two had been practically glued at the hip, Deeks refusing to let her of off by herself for long periods of time. She knew he was just worried but it still didn't mean she liked being looked after like a child and she dreaded the rest of the time she would be spending in the field mostly because she knew he wasn't going to allow her to do much of anything.

Finally Deeks spoke and pulled her back into reality, "Kens, you ready?"

They were standing just a few feet away from Hetty's desk, watching the older woman as she raised a cup of tea to her lips, spotting the couple and offering a smile. Returning it they approached carefully and sat down.

"I'm not sure if I should be concerned that both of you wanted to see me or not," she mused, pushing her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose. Deeks smiled a little, normally if both of them came to her it meant trouble.

"No, not really." He said, reaching into his pocket and fishing out his battered wallet. Hetty raised an eyebrow but remained silent as a thick piece of paper was slid across the desk towards her. As she picked it up to inspect it she revealed the grainy image on the other side, clearly and ultrasound. She smiled and looked at the two.

"Ah, I see why you wanted to talk," she handed picture back to Deeks but he shook his head.

"We want you to keep it," he told her, clutching Kensi's hand.

The two spoke to Hetty for a few more minutes, telling her about the appointment and hearing the baby's heartbeat before the other agents began filing in and they scrambled to get to their desks. Sam sat down a box of donuts and flipped the lid open, grabbing a pastry and immediately taking a bite. Kensi bit her lip and held her breath, the smell of the freshly fried dough making her stomach churn rapidly.

"Hey Kensi," she saw Sam smiling at her and holding out a powdered covered one. Her favorite. Politely she shook her head and tried to ignore the look he was sending her way. Callen on the other hand didn't seem to understand what his partner so obviously understood.

"What? Kensi doesn't want the donut she once tried to rip Deeks arm off for?"

"G," Sam tried reining the other agent in, but he was oblivious.

"I'm just saying, she's never turned one down before, I don't see what-"

"_G," _this time Callen looked at Sam and saw the look in his eyes, realizing there was something he was missing although he had no clue what it could be. Sam turned back to Kensi and perched on the edge of her desk.

"Something you wanna tell us?" for a moment neither Kensi nor Deeks spoke, but instead sharing a glance with each other before Deeks cleared his throat and looked at their friends.

"We uh… We're having a baby." Sam's face immediately broke out into a large grin and he pulled Kensi into a gentle bear hug before clapping Deeks on the back. Callen on the other hand looked absolutely shocked. He and Kensi had both shared their thoughts on children a long time ago and he wondered if she had planned this or not.

"Congratulations you guys, really." He took his turn hugging Kensi and shaking Deeks hand, before looking at his partner suspiciously.

"How did you know?" Sam chuckled heartily at the question and shook his head.

"I have two kids G, I know the signs of pregnancy. And number one is morning sickness."

"Horrible name by the way," Kensi threw in, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm sick all day."

Sam smiled in sympathy; he knew exactly what she meant. His wife had been miserable in the first few months of both her pregnancies.

"So," Callen cut into the silence, "Should we go tell Nell and Eric?" for a moment Kensi had almost forgotten about the two being so wrapped up in telling the others and Hetty.

Nodding she turned and began to follow the others up the staircase, stopping when she felt a hand encircle her wrist. She turned and met Deeks blue eyes, his lips capturing hers in a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked, smiling. Deeks shrugged as they continued up the stairs, a protective hand wrapped around his wife's waist.

"I'm just really happy Fern."

* * *

Short I know but up next is a shopping trip and some girl bonding time! Maybe even a little Nallen if I can make it work! ;)


	10. Growing Families and Stomachs

**Anyway The Wind Blows**

Like he did every morning Deeks trudged to the kitchen, still clad in his pajamas with his blonde curls sticking up in all directions. He turned on the coffee maker and rubbed his sleep filled eyes, wondering how in earth Kensi felt it was a good idea to wake up on their day off so early in the morning. He had rolled his eyes and told her she was crazy and even from beneath the safety of the blankets he had felt her hard stare burning into him, eventually encouraging him to almost literally roll out of bed.

He didn't even bother arguing over who got to shower first; he was too tired and cranky. All he wanted was coffee. While the pot began to fill and he shoved two pieces of toast in the toaster he wandered outside to get the paper, reading over the front page as he made the trek back upstairs.

Deciding to skip the shower for now he went to the bedroom to find his jeans, quirking an eyebrow when he walked in and found Kensi wrestling with the pants she had managed to shimmy up her hips. She muttered under her breath as she fumbled with the button before finally giving up and collapsing on the bed, seemingly exhausted. Deeks face broke out into a wide grin as he walked to the bed, sitting down beside Kensi.

"Babe, I think you need some bigger jeans."

…

That morning Kensi was not in a good mood. After losing the fight with her clothes she settled on a bigger pair she had found shoved in the bottom of her drawer. They were a tad baggy and rested low on her hips but at least she could button them.

After some arguing with Deeks that had ended with a tearful I hate you (she really hated hormones) before ending in a hug and a steamy kiss (again, did she mention she hated hormones?) he had managed to talk her into calling Nell to take her shopping for more clothes that didn't require world war three to button.

Of course the younger woman had happily accepted, saying she had been meaning to get to the mall anyways. So after a quick drive to her apartment the two ended up at the local mall, staring at the huge selection of maternity clothes in front of them.

"So uh, where do you wanna start?" Nell asked, glancing sideways at Kensi and seeing the uneasy look in her eyes. Kensi shrugged and pointed to a rack of jeans next to them. She picked up a pair, nose scrunching up when she saw the elastic band around the waist and Nell giggled.

"Here," she said, holding out a pair, "these look pretty normal. Why don't you try them on." Kensi disappeared behind the curtain the dressing area, emerging a few moments later with a smile on her face as she showed them to Nell.

"Those look great," she smiled. After some more looking and an armful of new clothes the two ended up on a bench near one of the large fountains. Nell looked at Kensi before her eyes wandered to her stomach and her lips twitched into a small smile.

"Are you scared?" she asked, making Kensi look up in surprise. She chewed her bottom lip for a moment before nodding slightly.

"Yeah, I guess. But not of having a baby… I guess I'm more afraid of being a mom. I mean, this little person is going to be looking at me and wondering what to do, why things happen... Stuff I'm afraid I won't have the answer to." she shrugged and Nell put a comforting hand on hers, squeezing lightly.

"I think even if you don't have the answer, you'll always have something to say. It's who you are and it's what's going to make you a great mother."

…

By the time Kensi got home it was dark out, the air had taken on a slight chill and the city lights were visible even from afar. She had dropped Nell back at her apartment and headed home, her body exhausted. It was different being pregnant and she found that even the things she normally did wore her out faster than they had ever done before.

She gathered her bags from the backseat and headed upstairs, pushing the door open and dropping her things on the floor. She _had _to get her shoes off. Collapsing on the couch she kicked off her sandals and looked up as Deeks walked in, smiling at her and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Have a good time?" he asked. She smiled and nodded, letting out a yawn that earned her a grin. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, ignoring her tired protests.

"What are you doing?" she complained. She followed Deeks into the bedroom and then the bathroom where he stopped in front of the mirror. He held her hand and pointed at the reflection, carefully tugging the hem of her shirt up.

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion until she saw what he was trying to show her and she let out a small gasp. Her hand traveled to her stomach, a tiny bump sticking out from between her hips. She hadn't noticed before, too busy trying to hide the fact she was growing as her child was. It scared her to think of another human being growing inside of her and she ignored herself when in front of the mirror.

Now though, it was hard to get the image out of her head. She smiled and cocked her head to the side, admiring her bump as Deeks stood behind her beaming.

"I just wanted you to see how beautiful you are," he whispered, "even if you have to get size one hundred jeans, you'll still be beautiful." Kensi laughed and kissed his cheek, resting her head on his shoulder as she laid his hand on her stomach.

Whether she knew the answer or not she was certain of one thing. As long as they were together she and Deeks would be the best parents they could be.


	11. Butterflies and Realizations

**Anyway The Wind Blows**

The rain rattled against the windshield on their way home from work that day, and the utter dreariness of the outside world had put Kensi in a horrible mood. At twenty two weeks pregnant she was what Deeks considered raving mad, and most days he was lucky to get by without being completely torn to shreds by her fluctuating hormones.

Her stomach was much larger than before, no longer able to be hidden beneath the larger t-shirts she had been donning lately. A perfectly rounded bump sat situated between her hips, something Deeks found much more attractive than he had originally thought. He was drawn to Kensi even more now she was pregnant, the reality that something they had both created out of love was growing within her. Frankly she found it a bit creepy.

Every now and the when he glanced over to the passenger's seat he would see her rubbing her bump adoringly, spreading a smile across his face as he watched her. He was almost sure she was unaware of the action; by now it was probably a reflex, a motherly instinct she couldn't control.

By now news of the pregnancy had made its way around the agency and the congratulations were still streaming in. Sam's wife called almost regularly and gave Kensi all kinds of advice, things Deeks doesn't even remember being in any of the three baby books he's read so far.

Almost as soon as they pulled into the lot outside of their apartment Kensi had made it halfway out of the car, bag slung over her shoulder as she stomped towards the door. Deeks shook his head and drew in a deep breath as he watched her go, following her quickly as he ducked his head against the pelting rain.

Inside she had all but collapsed on the couch, fighting what appeared to be a losing battle with her shoes. He gave her a sympathetic half smile as he walked through the living room's entrance and she groaned exhaustively and finally managed to pry the tennis shoe from her swollen foot. Sitting down next to her he relaxed when she snuggled into his side and sighed deeply.

"This is your fault," she muttered, rubbing her belly as she glared up at him. He chuckled and kissed her temple, his attention drawn to the ball game on the television he had just turned on.

They settled into a comfortable silence as Kensi slowly dozed off beside him. The warmth of her body seeped into his own, and he pressed closer, brushing a stray strand of chestnut hair from her face. He had settled back into watching when he first heard her gasp and at first he wasn't sure how to react.

The sound definitely surprised him and with her current state he was already on high alert. Kensi's face had twisted up into a look he couldn't describe, surprise and a hint of fear. He turned his body toward her and grabbed her shoulders, looking in her mismatched eyes for some sign as to what he should do or who he should call.

Before he could open his mouth Kensi surprised him by grabbing his hand and laying on top of her bare stomach, the soft skin warm beneath his fingers. His eyebrows furrowed at first, unsure what she was trying to tell him because all she was doing was staring at him with expectant eyes. It took a moment but then he felt it.

It started out as a tiny fluttering, and at first he was unsure if he was imagining it or not. He was so utterly nervous he didn't know what to think. He glanced up at Kensi who was smiling widely at him, gripping his hand tightly and waiting for a reaction.

"Do you feel it?" She asked, excitement evident in her voice. "She's moving."

Deeks grinned at her words and quirked an eyebrow, "so you think it's a girl huh?"

He watched her cheeks flush and she sheepishly hung her head, leaning in towards her belly as her hand carefully moved in soothing circles.

"I think so."

He felt something beneath his hand again that stopped him from making a reply and this time he was sure he actually felt it. It was a strange, sliding sensation against his palm followed by more tiny, fast fluttering. It reminded him of butterfly wings.

"Wow," he breathed after a moment. All of a sudden things were real; everything they had been telling themselves had just become a reality. He was going to be a father in a matter of months, faster than he had ever thought before. In his mind the reality seemed farther away and he had been taking the final weeks for granted.

They sat like that for a while, hands intertwined as they rested atop her belly, feeling their baby move and letting the emotions they were feeling run through them. Together they had created something purely out of the love they felt for one another. They had come from nothing but now they were creating a life that meant everything to them and they knew they had everything they needed right there in front of them.


	12. Manly Talks

Sorry for the slight delay, I've gotten myself hooked on BBC's Sherlock (which is _amazing _by the way, I highly recommend it!) and I haven't been able to focus on much else. I'm also pretty behind on just about everything, my procrastination is getting really serious and I might actually need help. Anyways, reviews are lovely as always and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Anyway The Wind Blows**

There was laughter. Lots of laughter.

The men were all seated around a table in Sam's backyard, beer bottles slick with condensation in their hands as they recalled all the embarrassing things that had happened since they joined NCIS. Deeks was leaning back in his chair, his own bottle resting on his knee while he listened quietly.

"And then I had to come back to the office smelling like a dumpster, and I still didn't know where Hetty's $400 jacket was!" Callen's voice trailed off in a whine as Sam howled with laughter, slapping his best friend on the back.

"You lost rock, paper, scissors G. You had to go in the dumpster." He smiled widely before sipping his beer. "Besides, Hetty forgave you didn't she?" Callen rolled his blue eyes and shrugged the hand off of him but he couldn't control the good natured smile that crept onto his face.

"She did, after she made me pay for all the dry cleaning!" Deeks snickered at the story, always happy to hear about the things the two agents got into before his time at the office. It made him feel less like the odd man out when he listened to tails of the famous duo getting into trouble. He opened his mouth, ready to throw in a witty comment but the back door opened and Nell stepped into the deck, smiling when her eyes met Callen's.

"Are you ready to go?" She called, her hands resting on her hips. The diamond ring on her finger sparkled under the light coming from the remains of the sun and Deeks smiled. He had been more than happy to hear that their team leader had realized his feelings toward the perky tech analyst and she and Kensi had been talking wedding details for the past two weeks. It was about time that they were happy too.

Slowly Callen stood up and said his goodbyes, promising the next gathering would be at his and Nell's house and he would be doing the story telling. After their exit the rest of the party slowly disappeared, eventually leaving just Sam and Deeks sitting outside quietly under the flicker of the torches lining the yard.

"So," Sam said casually, pulling Deeks from his stupor, "are you excited? Kensi's what, 30 weeks now?" Deeks gave a smile and a nod, draining the last of his drink and setting the bottle on the table with a gentle thud.

"Yeah, she's ready to start getting the nursery together. But she's very adamant about it not being yellow." They both laughed but there was something missing from Deeks throaty laugh that had Sam wondering. It was empty, as if he was forcing it and being the agent he was Sam decided it was only human of him to pry.

"You alright?" He asked the question casually, not really surprised when Deeks shook his head in response and directed his attention towards the window where Michelle and Kensi were visible. He watched his wife with admiration before he glanced back at Sam and took a deep breath. As if he was preparing himself.

"How do you do it?" He asked suddenly, hands flailing in the air. Sam raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, knitting his fingers together and resting his elbows on his legs.

"Do what?" He questioned, trying to clarify. Deeks looked thoroughly perplexed and a little desperate as he lifted his bright blue eyes to meet Sam's darker ones. Sam could see the fear in them, something that was all too familiar with him. And suddenly he understood.

"You mean becoming a dad?" He supplied for the younger man, who nodded his head and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Yeah. I mean, I've been Mr. cool calm and collected since Kensi found out she was pregnant but now we're getting closer and it's all starting to hit. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. What if it doesn't even like me? I'll be screwed!" After letting him vent Sam allowed himself to chuckle before he leaned over and clapped Deeks on the back, the gesture meant to comfort him.

"First off, you need to calm down. If Kensi hears you talk like that what do you think is gonna happen? You're the only reason she's got a level head in all of this and if you start doubting yourself where is that gonna leave her?"

Deeks sighed, knowing Sam was right. In the beginning of the pregnancy Kensi had been very vocal about not knowing what to do and it had been his confidence in the both of them that had guided her through that phase.

After he took a moment to collect himself Sam smiled.

"Alright, that's good. Now, I can tell you a lot about being a dad. The good, the bad, the annoying, the exhausting, but none of that is going to help you. It's up to _you _to raise your child. And you think you have no clue what you're doing but as soon as you hold that baby in your arms, all of that is gonna fall away. It's instinctual man, you just have to accept that things are going to change and that you can't fight it. This isn't your life anymore, it's your kids."

Letting the words sink in Deeks knew exactly what Sam meant, slowly he and Kensi's world was changing and soon it wasn't going to just be there's. He would have a new responsibility, someone that was going to rely on them for the rest of his life. And maybe that's what frightens him. Pursing his lips he looked at Sam once more before smiling.

"Thanks Sam, I uh, I really needed that." The older man, who looked so much older and wiser than his years in that moment simply nodded, leaning back in his chair and gesturing to something behind Deeks.

Turning around he saw Kensi standing on the deck, one hand resting on her swollen belly as she waved at Sam. As Deeks watched her he couldn't help but stare, she seemed to glow in the light offered by the torches and when she smiled he felt a tremor run through him, like it did all that time ago when they had met. Two total strangers who had formed a connection with one look.

"I'll see you on Monday," he said to Sam, shaking his friends hand before jogging over to Kensi. He pressed a kiss to her lips, his hands cupping her cheek as she giggled against his lips.

"What was that for?" shrugging he put an arm around her shoulders as they walked to the car.

"Nothing, just glad you're mine."


	13. Celebrations and Surprises

I'm so so so so sorry for not updating in forever guys. Honestly I have a boatload of excuses I could use but all I can really say is sorry again and again. I have not forgotten about this story and I will not abandon it, you have my word on that. I decided to make myself sit down and write a chapter today in honor of Mother's day because it fits in with the story well.

Please enjoy and happy mother's day to all the mothers out there, you are very loved and appreciated!

* * *

**Anyway the Wind Blows**

It seemed to Deeks that the more Kensi's pregnancy progressed, the grumpier she got.

And it was this revelation that made his plan seem crazy and maybe even a little hazardous to his health. The pair were in his car, driving with the windows down while Kensi complained of the heat and the radio station they were listening to, and the color of his shirt he decided to wear. If he was being honest she was complaining about everything, and that made him nervous.

It had taken more than a little planning for today to come into place and he was sure he was forever in Callen and Sam's debt when he thought about all the work they had put in and the fact that Sam had eventually given in and let Deeks use his spacious backyard. He glanced over at Kensi and her mouth seemed to be permanently set in a frown as she kept one hand on her swollen belly and the other on top of his as it sat on the middle console.

He gave her fingers a gentle squeeze to catch her attention. "Feeling alright today princess?"

She gave a snort and rolled her eyes at his question. "Let's see Marty, I'm huge, my back and my feet are killing me and it's got to be like two hundred degrees out today. Other than that, I'm just peachy."

"Oh come on Fern, I checked the weather before we left. It's a nice eighty five degrees out there." The ice cold glare she sent in his direction shattered the smile he was giving her and he quickly changed tactics as they entered Sam's neighborhood.

"The guys are gonna be happy to see you today, and I know Callen was saying something about Nell needing a little girls time." Kensi merely nodded her head as he parked with ease in front of the big white house and quickly jumped out, jogging to his wife's side of the car and offering her his hand.

Despite her hard headedness she took it gratefully and when he was sure she was alright, gripped her hand and walked toward the backyard's gate.

"Why are we going in this way?" she questioned, running a hand through her curls.

"Everyone's outback, too nice to be cooped up inside today."

He led her through the gate and around the side of the house, excitement bubbling in his veins as he waited for her reaction to what he had spent the last few weeks planning. He held her hand a little tighter as they made themselves visible and the group of people that had gathered made themselves known.

For a moment Kensi just stared at the crowd in front of her and the decorations covering Sam's patio and back yard, including the banner that read _congratulations _hanging above them. All of their friends were there, Hetty included alongside her mother and a few of Deeks friends with their own wives. Deeks waited beside her with baited breath for a reaction and was almost sure he was suffering from heart palpitations when tears pooled in her eyes and spilled onto her sun kissed cheeks.

"Kens hun, what's wrong? You don't like it? If you don't like it we can go, I'm sure-"

"I love it you idiot, I just wasn't expecting anything like this." She wiped her eyes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "How did you manage to keep it a secret for so long?"

Deeks ducked his head sheepishly and led her to the crowd where people began to envelope her in hugs. "It was pretty easy actually, we just didn't tell Eric until this morning."

She threw back her head in a laugh as Sam came over and wrapped his arms around her, mindful of the swollen stomach she was now carrying around.

"Look at you," he laughed; ruffling her hair and avoiding the elbow she tried to deliver to his ribs. "Not much longer now huh?"

"A little less than a month," she answered, hugging Callen as he came over with Nell at his side.

"I'm assuming you guys had some part in this?" she questioned, gesturing to the scene around them. The men smiled at her and she gave them a good natured eye roll.

"That's what I thought."

…

By the time the celebration began to die down the sun was just beginning to set and a few of the guests had already left to return to their own families and get ready for work the next day. Kensi sat in a chair on the deck, surrounded by the piles of wrapping paper and tiny baby clothes she had gotten. Her eyes locked on a tiny pair of booties, pink with tiny bows on the front.

"I know I was gambling with those, but I couldn't resist." She jumps slightly and turns her head to see Deeks beside her, admiring the tiny shoes in her hand before he lowered himself down in the chair beside her.

"You bought these?" she asked, remembering how there had been no name on the box and no one had claimed them when she asked. Deeks nodded his head and his hand slowly traveled to her side, coming to rest on her belly.

"Do you want it to be a girl?" she asked quietly. His lips curled up in a smile as he felt the familiar fluttering against his hand.

"I want a healthy baby. Boy or girl, I don't care. Although if it's a boy I still think Marty Jr. is a legendary name." Kensi smacked his hand away and giggled, leaning over and capturing his lips in a kiss.

"Nice try bud, but I don't think so." She paused and looked around her, feeling an overwhelming sense of family and love and she knew Deeks had worked hard to make this happen for her. She glanced at him and gave a little grin.

"You know I love you right?" Deeks raised an eyebrow and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I'd be a bit worried if you didn't Fern."


	14. Allison

Here we go guys! This is it, it's baby time! This is the part we've been waiting for and finally I get to post it! Much thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows last chapter, I love you all!

* * *

**Anyway the Wind Blows**

When Deeks finally stumbled into the house that night, it was late and Kensi had breathed a sigh of relief as he collapsed in the bed beside her and immediately fell asleep after kissing her softly and whispering comforting words in her ear. He had been put on a last minute undercover op a little over three weeks ago and since he had been gone Kensi had been on the edge. He had argued the assignment, told his chief it was too close to Kensi's due date but the older man had slapped the folder into his hands and refused another word from the liaison.

Telling Kensi had been the hardest part and he nearly had a heart attack when she broke down in tears and begged him not to go. The pregnancy had taken its toll on her and she was exhausted, her nerves all but shot. He had promised her he wouldn't be gone long and that Callen and Nell would be with her if she needed anything.

He had left the next day, leaning against his car as he looked at Callen with a helpless expression in his eyes. The older man had put a comforting arm on his shoulder, blue eyes burning with honesty.

"Don't worry about her Deeks, Nell and I will be here until you get back. Nothing will happen to her and if we need to reach you for anything I'll sic Hetty on the department." The thought of the tiny woman ripping into his boss had earned a grin from Deeks but he still cast a longing glance at the house he and Kensi had finally decided to buy shortly after finding out about her pregnancy.

The blinds were parted and he saw Kensi showcasing some of the new baby clothes they had gotten to Nell, who was doing her best to keep Kensi's focus off of her departing husband. He looked back at Callen once more, giving him a nod and letting his thanks reflect in his eyes before he slipped into the car and turned the key in the ignition. He swallowed thickly as his house slowly disappeared and he left behind his life.

That had been then and now he was more than happy to be back, although the weeks spent working had left him exhausted and he was desperate to crawl into bed with Kensi and sleep the day away. She had shot up in bed when the door had creaked open and the only thing keeping her in bed was her limited ability to move.

That had been a few hours ago and now she was restless, lying on her back and staring at the ceiling while he snored loudly. She rarely slept these days, her swollen stomach making comfort almost impossible and that alongside her husband's snoring was a ruthless combination.

She was contemplating getting up and watching tv when a sharp pain struck her, wrapping around her stomach and lower back and making her stop to catch her breath. She had had Braxton hick's contractions before and knew what they felt like, but she knew this felt different. She breathed slowly, waiting for it to subside before glancing at the clock and taking the time into account. She sat up a bit and rubbed her belly, deciding to wait for another one to hit before she began to worry. Fifteen minutes passed calmly and she was ready to try and sleep once more when another pain passed through her body and she hissed in pain, slowly breathing and gripping the sheets tightly.

By this time she knew something was happening, call it mother's instinct if you will. She looked over at Deeks and saw his face was melted into a look of peace and she knew she couldn't wake him just yes. She hoisted herself out of bed, tiptoeing to the kitchen and turning on the light before switching on the coffee maker and getting out Deeks' mug.

While the coffee brewed she sat down at the table just as another contraction hit and she rocked back and forth gently, eyes squeezed shut. By the time the coffee finished and she had fixed his cup she knew she couldn't wait any longer. She had had a handful of contractions, each one seeming stronger than the last and things were starting to pick up. She crept back into the bedroom, turning on the bedside lamp and settling on the edge of the bed next to Deeks. She shook his shoulder gently, earning a grunt in response.

"Marty," she whispered, "you need to get up. We have to go."

He groaned and buried his face in the pillow. "I just got back Fern, can't we wait until tomorrow?"

She rolled her eyes and shook him again, rougher. "Deeks, the baby's coming and I highly doubt they're going to wait until you're good and ready."

Kensi wasn't sure whether to laugh or worry when Deeks head shot up at her statement, blonde hair ruffled while he tried to get out of bed and instead tumbled to the ground, looking up at her with wide eyes from his spot on the floor.

"Are you sure? How many contractions have you had? How long since the first one?"

She helped him back onto his feet, grabbing his jeans from the drawer and tossing them to him. She sat back on the bed and kept one hand on her stomach.

"They started about an hour ago," she winced and looked up to see him gaping at her.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he demanded. Kensi's cheeks blushed and she struggled to stand up, taking Deeks' hand when he offered it to her.

"You just got home and you were exhausted. I wanted to let you sleep a little longer." She grabbed his coffee off the counter and he raised an eyebrow.

"You made me coffee while you were in labor?"

…

The ride to the hospital was not comfortable for Kensi at all. She gripped the door handle as each contraction passed through her, encouraging Deek's to keep his attention on the road. The hospital wasn't too far from their house but to Kensi it felt like a lifetime had passed before Deeks swung into the parking lot, sprinting around the car and helping Kensi out as they walked to the door. He had called her doctor before leaving the house and a nurse with a warm smile was waiting with a wheelchair. Kensi immediately eyed it with distaste and shook her head.

"I'm fine really." She tried protesting but Deeks sent her a glare she had never seen before and begrudgingly she lowered herself into it and allowed the nurse to wheel her into the hospital.

Once she had been changed and the doctor came in, smiling and checking on the baby things seemed to move quickly. The contractions quickened with each one stronger than the last and Kensi was almost sure she had broken a few of Deeks' fingers. For the last few hours he had obediently sat at her side, holding her hand and telling jokes between contractions. He pretended it didn't hurt to see her like this, and from what he could tell she had yet to see through his mask.

She was just grateful he was here.

…

By now Kensi was more than ready to just give up and go home. What had started out as a quick labor had morphed into one that seemed to last forever. She was at nine centimeters and had been for the last hour or so.

She had taken to walking the halls, Deeks never trailing more than a few feet behind her. She kept a tight grip on his hand as they walked; hoping with each movement their baby would decide to move and things would hurry up. Deeks watched her with worry in his eyes and hovered close, stopping when she did as she turned to him and gripped his side to keep herself upright.

The pain radiated through her body, tightening around her back and stomach and she buried her face in the crook of his neck, whimpering slightly as he rubbed her back. They stood still as the pain continued and when it slowly began to ebb she pulled her head back, resting it against his forehead and breathing deeply.

"Bad one?" he asked quietly, pushing back a curl that strayed from her ponytail. She nodded and kept her eyes closer obviously exhausted. He kissed her forehead before she regained composure and began walking again, leaving him to shake his head and smirk at her stubbornness. She had yet to complain and he knew it was because she wouldn't do it out loud.

He jogged up to her and took hold of her hand once more, waiting for the next one to begin.

…

"Good girl Kens, you're almost there." She moaned again and her hand shoved him aside, sending him back up a foot or two while he watched from the side.

"You know this is your fault right?" she growled, sweat pooling at her hairline. Deeks smirked and held up his hands.

"It takes two to tango darling, you know that." She glared at him and opened her mouth to retort but stopped quickly before groaning.

"Deeks." she whimpered. He was at her side again in an instant, holding her hand and smoothing back her hair as she pushed. The doctor was looking up at her and he could see her smiling.

"Kensi your baby is right here, you're almost done." She whimpered again and as she pushed Deeks took the opportunity to see what was going on. As he looked over her leg he saw the doctor guiding a slippery red baby out of Kensi and he recoiled instantly at the sight of all the blood coming from his wife.

From there it was almost like time stopped and a sharp cry took over the room as the angry little human was put on Kensi's chest and Deeks stared at it in awe. He wasn't sure what to do and he looked at Kensi who had tears in her eyes and was cooing at the little baby she was holding. He felt his chest tighten with an unrecognizable feeling as he kissed Kensi, pure joy making it almost impossible for him to speak.

"It's a girl," he heard one of the nurses announce as she smiled at him. Kensi looked up and her eyes were wide in amazement.

"Do you have a name?" he heard someone ask and Kensi spoke up almost immediately, smiling at Deeks who now had tears of his own running down his cheeks.

"Allison," she stated, running a finger over the baby's cheek. "Allison Marie Deeks."

* * *

Ta-da! It's a girl! I'm so excited now, I feel like we've been waiting forever for this part of the story and now it's here! Hoped you guys like it and please let me know what you think!


End file.
